Just Lee
by nolechic512
Summary: Suck at summaries.Been stuck in my head forever. Angsty Lee. Placed after Starbucks return from Caprica. Disclaimer: I dont own anything from bsg. Read and review. Thanks! Warning: Un-Beta'd. Possible errors.
1. Chapter 1

Here is a one shot that could possibly be more. It's been a while and still slightly new so be nice and R&R. :)  
>======<p>Lee sat in his viper getting ready to be launched out into one of the most dangerous, not to mention suicidal missions, and all he could think about was Kara's words.<p>

He had been offered the mission by the President, undercover of course, and he had yet to give her an answer. He didn't know whether or not he could just walk into a situation like this, one where he very well may not come back, and leave behind something that he might be able to have.  
>Something that he had wanted for a long that had all change very quickly. Because he didn't have anything now. He thought he did, but of course the gods weren't that kind.<p>

Kara Thrace. The bane of his existence, the one person he can't live without, his best friend, and the love of his life...who doesn't love him back. Not at all actually, cuz it turns out that she had met someone else on Caprica. Someone who she could love back. A pyramid player, Lee had heard. One of mankinds last celebrities. Funny place we live in.

Lee had been walking towards the rec room where he knew without a doubt that she would be because he wasn't going have anymore of this song and dance where they flirted and got close then avoided each other and never talked about. He was gonna get it all out in the open. Right now. But lo and behold, the topic of the conversation was one of the very last things that he wanted to hear about.

"So Starbuck," started Kat."Scuttlebutt's that you found a new boy toy on that gods forsaken planet. Heard he was famous."

Starbuck smirked."Well Katraine if you consider being one of the last pro pyramid players in existence famous, then yes." The pilots in the room hollered and whistled.

"So there is a boy toy then?" Kat replied with a wolfish grin.

"Wait!" said Cally. "I thought you and Apollo were a...ya know..." Kara looked at her with an incredulous look. "A what?"

Cally struggled for the right words. "I don't know...a...thing?" Everyone was quiet now, and Lee was holding his breath. Each of them waiting for her reaction. Kara suddenly went from completely blank faced to boisterously laughing.

"Me and Apollo?" Kara struggled to get out between breaths. "You... you actually thought that I would have a thing with him of all people?" Her face was red from laughter.

Cally, not knowing what to say, had stuttered for a moment. "Well...I just...I thought that...I mean you guys were so close and I guess I always thought that the Captain had a thing for you." Everyone agreed and nodded along with what Cally said.

"Well you are very wrong." Said Kara. "We have history is all. Besides, Lee has always just been...well Lee. Theres nothing there. The pyramid player on the other hand.." Everyone whooped and hollered again.

Lee had quickly stumbled away from the rec room and into Helo. "Whoah Apollo. You okay there man?" He asked. Lee nodded and muttered that he was fine. But inside, his heart was shredded to pieces. "You sure?" He asked with a concerned look.

Lee quickly masked his emotions, at least for right now. "Yeah. Nothing to worry about. Just have some very important business that I need to take care of." Helo nodded at his answer, although Apollo knew that he saw holes. "Alright then. Have a goodnight."

Lee nodded and wished him the same as he hastily made his way to the hanger bay. He needed to contact the President to inform her that he was accepting the mission and that he would be leaving as soon as possible. After all, rescue missions such as this one need to be done in a certain window of time. If Lee was going to get those survivors off of Caprica then he needed to act now.

So here he was, getting ready to do something that will more than likely end his life. Lee had never thought that having one's name used to describe one's self could sound so much like an insult. He knew what Kara meant. Plain, boring, uptight, uninteresting. Just Lee.

He couldn't blame her though. He was getting ready to go and save the man who would have a bright shiny future with Kara, and he couldn't find a single fault in her choice. Couldn't be mad that, even though Lee had been there all along and ready to give her the world, she had found someone else. Someone undoubtably better than him. Though he was supposed that wouldn't be hard. Lee may have been one of the best looking men, but he was all too aware of his many flaws. All the little things about him that contributed to the bigger picture. The one that made him... just Lee.

Lee was launched out and prepared to follow through with his mission. He would destroy the cylon base and ensure safe passage for the raptors to get the survivors off the planet, and probably get killed in the crossfire. But this was Kara's happiness here. Maybe if he could get her this one thing, get back the man she loved for her,  
>then maybe he wouldn't be so insignificant. Maybe he could be more than Just Lee.<p>

======= There ya go. R&R. Thanks! 


	2. Chapter 2

Here is chapter 2. R & R. THANKS!

Kara was really starting to lose her temper. Frakkin' Lee Adama was nowhere to be found and she needed to speak with him pronto. They were supposed to go over Flight schedules, and the frakker was nowhere to be found.

She was about to lop someone's head off if she didn't find him. Now!

She was rounding the corner to the rec room when she saw Helo playing triad with some of the other pilots.

"Helo," she called. "Where the frak is Apollo?" She had never seen the look that Karl gave her in her life. Well, at least not pointed towards her. She drew closer to the table and plopped down in a chair.

Helo had the fish out of water look on his face.

"Well?" Kara asked, her eyebrows raised in impatient expectation.

"Kara… Apollo…Lee…he's gone." He said, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Kara's face imitated his look.

"What do you mean by gone?" Kara shouted. Sure she hadn't seen Lee in a few days, but she didn't think that that much could happen.

"He's been sent on a stealth mission by the President," He said, "Back to Caprica to try to destroy the cylon base and get the survivors out." Helo's confusion grew even more because of the look of horror on Kara's face.

"You okay Starbuck?" He asked. "I mean you came up with the plan didn't you?"

Kara felt like she couldn't breathe. "Yeah," she started, her face pale. "But I didn't think they would follow through with it. I mean it's… crazy." Helo pursed his lips.

"Well… your plans usually require some sort of exceptional piloting skill. You and Apollo are the only ones that could pull this off." He shrugged.

Kara slammed her fists down onto the table. "No!" she shouted. "It's suicidal! Lee was there and he thought it was crazy. Frak, he was the one who pointed it out! And we all know that Lee Adama isn't one to fly by the seat of his pants." Helo was quiet for a few moments. He chose his next words carefully.

"Maybe..he was." He said quietly. Kara gave him a dark look. "He was acting strange the other night. I mean I know that he was trying to cover something up, it was obvious. But he just seemed really off."

"When did you see him?" Kara asked.

"He was coming from the rec room-" Kara cut him off. "He was never in the rec room. I know because I got a big win out of the nuggets without a lick of competition."

"I know what I saw. It was while you and Kat were going on about Anders. Besides, the look on his face, it was like he was gonna be sick."

Kara went numb. She may have had a quite a bit to drink, but she remembered what she had said. And Lee… he had heard every single word.

At the time, she would have thought nothing of it. But Cally's words had been ringing in her head since the game.

Her and Lee? No. She was Kara, and he was Lee, and them together would just be volatile, and destructive, and… and perfect. She hadn't been lying when she was talking about Sam. He was pretty frakking great. But Lee, he was just Lee.

'No,' Kara corrected herself. 'He's so much more than that.' Meeting a guy like Lee is a once in a life time opportunity. When she had been with Zac, he had always talked about what a great guy Lee was, how he had practically raised him, made him the man he had been, when their Dad was gone and their Mom was there, but just as far as their father. She couldn't understand how you could love anyone so much. Until she met him. And surprise surprise, Lee was everything Zac said he was.

He was smart, and kind, respectful, and funny. The dependable one. You trust him with something and he will take care of it to the very end. Kara's heart clenched. She might as well have sent him to his end. This mission was her plan and now Lee was gonna be the one paying for it.

Starbuck had felt a tremendous amount of pain when Zac had died, but losing Lee, especially by her hand… she didn't think she could live in a place where Lee didn't exist.

Kara gave a bitter laugh. She had fallen in love with Lee Adama, and she didn't even know if he was gonna live long enough for her to tell him.

Kara stood up quickly, her chair scraping against the floor. She was going talk to Adama and the President. A strong resolve powered her steps.

She was going to get Lee back.

There you go, R&R!


End file.
